


Бусики

by b_liss_ko, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Kinks, M/M, Prostitution, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Рейтинг визуала кроссов и аушек [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал рейтинг





	Бусики

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/87/b4/lRCcczQB_o.jpg)


End file.
